Martin & The Jabberwocky
by Aqualord101
Summary: This short story is a spoof of "Peter and the Wolf" and deals with a young boy named Martin coming face to face with the great Jabberwocky of Wonderland in the outskirts of Philadelphia in the year 1776.


**Martin & the Jabberwocky**

**A "Peter and the Wolf" Spoof**

The year is 1776 somewhere in the outskirts of Philadelphia *music begins to play* a young boy named Martin lives with his Grammy-ma So and Grandpa Mo. Martin was an anxious person, about the age of 10, he'll be played by string instruments. Chimes and a bassoon will represent his Grandma and Grandpa Mo. Martin had a pet rabid fox named Foxy Loxy; we'll have it represented by the oboe. Across the ways was a wise bald eagle called Ajninelgae and a full blown legendary orchestra'll play him as he's wise. And finally, the mean, old, nasty beast everyone's warned of, the great Jabberwocky, played by a fast and evil playing orchestra.

*"Peter and the Wolf" theme plays*

*Just picture instruments playing when the characters are speaking or mentioned*

Martin was in the yard one day, just trying to not stay unbitten by the rabid fox! Suddenly, his Grandparents had called him in for dinner and so he went in and ate cabbage soup. Afterwards, the grumpy, old Grandpa Mo wasn't so grumpy tonight as it was time to warn him of the Jabberwocky! The Grandpa Mo told him to gather 'round the fire, but no song. He decided to warn him to not go into the woods on a Saturday night as that's when the beast comes out! He told him all about the beast, its huge evil claws, big, long devilish neck and a disgusting lizard/sea beast looking face with a retched smell!

Martin had asked why to not go near the woods. Grandpa Mo had told him that he usually plays there, in case he forgot, every Saturday night to catch crickets and lightning bugs. Martin realized that and said it was his favorite thing. Grandpa Mo said he couldn't go there this Saturday night as it was a night the beats comes to hunt for little kids trying to have fun! Grandpa Mo told him all about how it comes every five years, terrorizing the forests and even some homes in the wild! He told him all about people trying to kill it but no luck as they were too afraid of the beast.

Martin however said something we'll hear a lot of "Boys like me are not afraid of mythical creatures!"

Grandpa Mo had told him to not think foolish thoughts and warned him again to NEVER leave windows or doors open or even go out and venture to see the beast. He told of a girl named Alice who had fallen into a hole trying to escape it and entered a loopy area known as Wonderland. Martin, all arrogant, didn't care of that, saying "Boys like me are not afraid of mythical creatures!" Grandma So told him that she had seen it terrorize a nearby village one night and said it truly is real.

They continued to talk of the beast, telling Martin all about the beast, what it would do, etc. In the end, it was time for Martin to go to bed. Martin checked and tightened each window before going to bed. Finally, when he was about to fall asleep, Grandpa Mo warned him to be careful tomorrow as it may come a day or two early. Martin sloughed it off though, thinking he would be fine.

The next morning, Friday morning to be exact, Martin had remembered all the things his Grandparents told him about the evil beast. After breakfast he decided to take a walk into the woods, in the day of course, to see Ajninelgae, the old, wise eagle. He walked down to the old oak tree and shouted his name. The old eagle finally came by and asked Martin what he needed.

Martin told him that he heard of the Jabberwocky. The eagle said he knew a lot of it and seen the beast every time it came around, but he was able to fly to the top of the trees to escape it! He told him what he knew and told Martin to stay indoors tomorrow night and keep the doors and windows closed, as well as the good old front gate.

Martin just told him, "Boys like me are not afraid of mythical creatures."

The eagle thought he was arrogant and should listen to his wise words of wisdom. Martin didn't really think any of it and just told him that he'd be back later. While walking through the forest, he noticed a clearing and went to it. Suddenly, chucked at him was a key, but it hit the ground by him! Martin, afraid of it, looked around and saw a figure in the woods, shouting and then running away! He didn't bother following it and just went home. The rest of the day he had just stayed inside until supper time came for his rabid fox. He gave him the usual dinner of chicken and it started eating it. You see, it loved chicken. It would go as far as chasing one to get it or escaping! Martin thought nothing of it though.

The day continued for Martin as he spent time with all his other animal friends like he did every Friday. After the day with his friends, Martin came back home and was about to go to bed. Before he did though, his Grandparents came in to warn him to not stay out late.

Grandpa Mo warned him a few more times telling him about the beast again and Martin just replied before going to bed "Boys like me are not afraid of mythical creatures!"

His Grandparents left disappointed by his attitude. In his mind though, Martin was kind of scared and that night, he dreamt about nothing but the Jabberwocky.

The next day was Saturday and Martin still had his arrogant attitude when he visited his friends and animal friends. All day, all who actually listened to the warnings warned Martin of the beast. Deep in his mind though, as day was getting closer to night, he started getting a bit worried. Ajninelgae eventually joined him as Martin took one last walk through the woods. The eagle told him he should go in and not stay in the woods because the beast could even be around in the day. The two walked around the forest a bit and came to a hill. Martin rushed right up it to see the sun and the forest and the eagle joined him. He asked if Martin was afraid and Martin said no, but this time he sounded a bit worrisome.

The eagle had seen many emotions in his time and could tell he was. The two then began talking. The eagle kept bringing up the Jabberwocky but Martin changed the subject. The sun was about to start setting and Martin was so into what he was talking about and enjoying this interesting day that, back at home, the fox hadn't gotten lunch! The fox not getting lunch happened once before, but it didn't run away, this time however, while Martin was away, the fox was so hungry that he saw a wild chicken walk by, just jumped out of his fenced-in area and leapt over the other fence and chased the chicken down the road with nobody noticing!

Back on the hill, the sun was lowering and lowering, Martin was trying to get every last bit of daylight in the woods. The two were still talking until suddenly... Down yonder, maybe about a mile or two away, they heard a massive roar and screaming! The eagle, who had great eyesight, located the area and in between two trees, he made out the figure of the Jabberwocky terrorizing two people! Martin asked what he saw and the eagle told him. Martin just had enough, was scared and just ran. When the eagle asked where, he said home.

On his way running him he went through the clearing again and then through more forest and suddenly, as Martin took a rest, a key fell from a tree when he was all calm and it freaked him out! He just grabbed the key out of sudden nervousness because he didn't know what he was doing and ran! As he kept running, he heard more footsteps when he took another rest. After more running and rest, he heard more and by the third time, he turned around and seen a figure with a kite chasing him, shouting! He noticed he was wearing some hat as it wobbled when he ran!

Martin continued to run home and finally reached home. When he got to the gate, he didn't notice the figure but he did notice the sunset and rain! Martin cursed a bit at the bad stuff going on and then ran inside. His Grandparents were at a neighbors place which was close by enough to where if they came home at night, would be perfectly fine. Martin was kind of scared being alone in the thunderstorm. He quickly thought of his poor fox outside after a few minutes of catching his breathe and train of thought. He looked outside via a window and...No fox!

Martin was in a state of mind where he would go insane if one more thing went wrong. He got so worried and upset at the fox being gone that he ran outside and looked around the yard to see where his beloved friend was, but he couldn't find him. Martin was starting to panic as the thoughts of the beast, sunset, figure chasing him, rain and now the fox missing raced through his mind! Martin took a few deep breaths to just only worry about his pet fox he had since he was very young. He decided to just go look for it and burst through the gate! He ran down the road to see if he was around the area, but what he didn't realize was...the front door and gate were open!

It had started raining so hard that who knows what would've struck the ground, like the massive lightning in the night sky! He didn't think of the fence or gate and continued searching for his fox. He shouted and shouted his name until he could shout no more. It became very dark and everyone was inside, no person in site! He didn't know where else to look since there were only a few houses and roads in the area and he'd looked through all of them. He realized that if the fox wasn't there, he would've been in the deep, dark forest. He walked home gathering his thoughts as he was soaking wet and cold.

He finally reached home as the lightning and thunder roared in the night sky. Martin never noticed the gate as he heard a burst of lightning and thunder that made him run past his house! He soon realized he was by the forest. He was so scared that he didn't know if he wanted to go and save his lifetime friend or go home and wait out the night. Martin had no choice and went into the woods! He heard so many noises form the animals scattering and the rain and stuff that he didn't know where the beast could be. He searched through the woods as fast as he could; dodging trees and bushes he couldn't see and even animals that tried to run as well! He shouted and shouted and shouted for hours and no fox!

Martin was getting to the point of giving up and being worried to start to cry, but he remembered his motto and didn't! He continued searching, soaked, cold, wet and sad through the dark woods where the beast could've been anywhere! Every noise he heard he looked and saw shadows of animals that luckily weren't the beast. More and more searching and more and more noises and still, he couldn't find his fox! The deeper he got into the woods, the more he got worried, hoping he could get out afterwards.

Suddenly, Martin noticed something the familiar. It was the clearing! He knew he couldn't risk going deeper into the woods and went to the clearing, telling himself that was the final area he'd look at. He first looked around the edges and then in the grass and holes but they were full of water. He continued looking under every stump, rock, hole, and even in some tall areas of grass but nothing! Martin never gave up though and searched every single inch until... _BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

A lightning strike hit the ground a couple feet away from Martin, making him fall to the ground from the force and shock!

Martin just blanked out for a few minutes, only to wake up moments later to see it was still raining. He stood up and tried dusting some of the grass and dirt off, but he was too wet and it was raining so much that he couldn't. While he was doing that, a bright flash of lightning occurred and right behind him, shown during the bright part of the flash was...THE JABBERWOCKY! There weren't really any animals in the clearing and after searching so long, Martin recognized all the noises.

Martin didn't notice the beast was behind him, until he heard weird beast-like noises coming from behind him! He started going into a state of shock and froze. After hearing more noises, he turned around and faced the beast as lightning flashed to show a scene of the boy staring at the beast! Martin stayed frozen until the beast yelled out an evil, wicked yell right in his face! Martin just stared for a split second and then started running. The beast chased him around the clearing and into the woods, yelling out its terrible yell! No tree or animal could protect Martin as he just ran for his life. Suddenly…he tripped over a root and rolled into another clearing!

The beast was at least five-hundred feet away and Martin could hear the yelling and beastly noises. Martin could feel his heart beat faster as his adrenaline really kicked in. He tried getting up to run as he saw the shadows of the beast getting closer and closer. Before Martin could start running, a figure came from nowhere and dragged him into the field! He couldn't see the figure but the shape was the same one as before!

The kite shape was now high in the air as the man was shouting "COME ON YOU WICKED STORM!"

Martin just watched and even tried running but the man said not to. He tried again but this time, the man grabbed him by the pocket of his jacket and he fell to the ground! The man shouted to stay and Martin shouted of the beast that was nearing, but the man didn't pay attention! Martin just shot out and ran but eventually the man with the kite caught him!

The man told him he'd be let go later and to stay for now. Martin just had so much going through his mind and seeing the beast burst through the trees just knocked him out! All he remembered before getting knocked out was the beast running and the man shouting. He thought to himself that it looks like both ways he'd die or get hurt, so he just gave up. Minutes later, or at least he thought was, the man was shaking him violently demanding him to give him what was in his pocket.

Too stressed to run anymore, Martin couldn't, or when he tried, the man just pushed him down to the ground hard! The man took what was in his pocket and it was the key! The man attached it to the kite and began to fly it again! The beast was nearing and because it was like a big clearing, when it got closer and closer and closer, Martin just closed his eyes but before he did for good, he looked at the man and the beast before muttering that it was coming towards him.

The man didn't do a thing and Martin kept trying closing his eyes more and more. Finally he took one last peak and the beast was about ten feet away. After that, all he remembered hearing was a beastly yell, the man yelling and then...

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Lightning struck something and Martin closed his eyes for safety! Everything then became quiet.

Martin woke up to see the sun was shining and he was by a cabin nearby.

He looked around and saw the figure. He remembered the torture he endured and tried sneaking out, but when he got to the front door, the man shouted "Don't go!"

He turned around and it was...Ben Franklin! He was happy to see it was him considering he was on the side of good, not a traitor, and felt relieved.

Ben told Martin to come with him to the clearing and along the way, he told him all about what happened last night. Finally, they reached the spot and there lied the dead Jabberwocky! Martin was amazed and Ben told him he died from the lightning strike that struck his kite and key. Unaffected, Martin asked why. Ben told him he tossed the kite and the Jabberwocky caught it in his mouth and then the lightning struck. Ben told him all about the intensity of it and Martin listened. After a couple hours he noticed he had to go home to check on his folks. Ben understood and told him to come visit his summer cabin anytime. Martin thanked him and ran all the way home! Back at home he was so happy to see his Grandparents and gave them a big hug.

It was lunch that Martin smelled and after tons of welcoming back stuff, he remembered the fox. He started getting all worried and was wondering where his fox was. He began looking and his Grandpa Mo just laughed. He said he was resting under the fire. Martin saw the cute little fox there sleeping and was so happy. While he went to say hi, all angered, his Grandpa Mo mentioned the gate left open, along with the door. Martin apologized, saying he was too worried about his fox and forgot. His Grandpa Mo warned him to make sure they stayed closed and Martin kept apologizing. Grandpa Mo said they were lucky the beast didn't come in.

Martin then told him all about how he came face to face with it, met Ben and killed the beast! He didn't care what else they would say and just burst all that out before Grandpa Mo did anything else. After the stories ended, kind of surprised was his Grandpa Mo by it all. He had a look afterwards of "Go to your room…" and Martin started walking there.

Before he entered, his Grandpa Mo said "Stop.".

He told him to come over and told him that he wasn't going to punish him! He said he knew all about the fox missing and stuff. Martin was surprised.

His Grandpa Mo said he purposely had it run somewhere to test Martin. He explained the test of using the chicken to lure the fox out and then the rest just played out greatly. Stunned, Martin felt by that. It was just a big test to see if he'd listen to the warnings! Getting punished on his mind, martin asked and his Grandpa Mo told him he didn't listen to the warnings, but he was glad he was safe and heard about his bravery and decided not to!

Martin was relieved and was happy. Now cured of rabies was the fox, his Grandpa Mo explained that he took the fox to a medical place while he was away. Martin was so happy, but noticed something couldn't be right. He asked why nothing bad was happening. His Grandma told him that he was lucky this time, and five years from now, to remember this and follow the directions and the warnings and never do what he did again. She said the encounter and stuff was enough punishment. Martin was so thankful and said he'd never go against the warnings again.

The family sat down and ate lunch. Afterwards, Martin was tired and just lied down on a soft rug with his now-cured fox, and fell asleep by the fire. His Grandparents were happy he was safe and just smiled as Martin was thankful to be alive.

Finally, before falling asleep, he said, "Boys like me will listen to warnings."...

**THE END**


End file.
